Freaky Obsessions
by Knicksfan23
Summary: Read and review please. I don't own the characters of Carrie. I don't own the characters of Halloween. Judith is obsessed with Chris. Sue is obsessed with Carrie. Annie is obsessed with Laurie. And Michael is obsessed with Rita Desjardin. They will do anything...Anything to have them as more than a friend. More than lovers!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone! What's going on? This is a new story. A crossover between Carrie and Halloween. I hope you all like it. :)

-Chris and Judith-

"I don't know why he would cheat on me. After all I've done for him. All the sex I've given him just so he would stay". Chris frowned.

"I know. But look at it this way. He messed up. He made a mistake. And now he's gonna pay the consequences sooner or later. And besides...You have me by your side. And I was kinda thinking we should, you know, go on a date". Judith said picking at her hair tie around her wrist.

Chris thought about it for a couple minutes. She missed Billy but she knows all too well Billy isn't gonna come back to her any time soon or at all. "Sure. Okay. I mean it can't hurt right?". Said Chris.

"Right". Said Judith. "But I also want to know what we are. Are we friends or something else?". Judith questioned.

"We're girlfriends. Not girlfriends, girlfriends. But girlfriends who go on dates". Said Chris.

"Hmm. I like that. Now that means I get to check you out". Judith said as she winked at Chris.

Her jaw dropped. Chris couldn't believe what she heard. "You like checking me out don't you?". She said.

"Duh! Have you seen how you look?! I want more than a piece. I want the _whole_ pie!". Judith said as she bit her lip. Hoping that flirting with Chris will get her somewhere.

Chris laughed. "I'm flattered. But..."

"What? What's up?". Judith said.

"I don't wanna kiss or hold hands or anything lovey dovey. Hugs are okay. Snuggling at times are okay. I just got out of a relationship and-"

"Hey, hey. That's understandable. Plus I bet you look cute in your new top". Said Judith flirting again.

Chris rolled her eyes playfully. "Lets get dressed for this Halloween party to make sure we both look good".

...

-Carrie and Sue Snell-

"Come on, Carriiieeee!". Sue whined.

"Mmm mm!" Carrie mumbled.

"Why not?". Sue asked.

"People will laugh". Said Carrie.

"I don't think anyone will laugh. Look, this pretty blue dress will go so well with your varsity jacket". Said Sue as she showed Carrie the clothes.

"But that's not-"

"Wear it for me. You'd look super sexy in this. And everyone will be turning there heads! Including me". Sue smirked with the thought of Carrie White in those clothes. And even better out of them.

"But what about sneakers?". Carrie asked.

"Low top sneakers or even low top converse shoes go with this outfit". Sue suggested to Carrie.

"Okay". Said Carrie.

"Halloween is a few days away. I even bought my costume". Said Sue.

"Do we have to wear a Halloween costume?". Carrie asked feeling unsure.

"No! But you can if you want to". Said Sue. "Whichever you choose to decide baby, you will have me drooling over you. Like...Like holy damn!". Sue smiled.

Carrie giggled. "Why do you like to flirt with me?". Carrie asked Sue.

"Why do you play hard to get with me?". Sue countered.

"Because I'd like to see if you can keep up with me". It was Carrie's turn to wink at Sue now.

"Babe. I'd be out of breath trying to keep up with you". Sue laughed.

...

-Laurie Strode and Annie Bracket-

"What's cooking hot stuff". Said Annie.

Laurie jumped. "Ahhhh!". She squealed in a high pitched voice.

Annie laughed.

"Seriously, Annie! Don't do that!". Said Laurie as she mad but at the same time wanted to laugh.

Annie laughed. "Studying as usual. You're such a nerd".

Laurie stuck her tongue out at Annie. "Hey. I wanna finish this last class. And besides it's an easy class".

"Excuuuuuse meeee miss honor roll". Annie teased. "How long til you graduate?".

"2 days. One day before Halloween". Said Laurie.

"That's amazing! Honestly Laurie, I know I like to tease you but seriously I am super proud of you". Said Annie.

Laurie smiled. "Awww! Thank you! Look at Annie. Getting teddy bear soft". Laurie teased back.

Annie nods. She then runs to Laurie and tickles her playfully. "I'm soft huh?". Annie says in between laughs.

"No! No! Don't tickle me! I'm sorry!". Laurie says in between giggling a lot.

Just as there noses touch Laurie's dad knocks on the door. "Are you ladies decent?". He asks.

"Yes!". Says Laurie.

"Hi Annie". Says her dad.

"Hi Mr. Strode". She says.

"Okay, so, I'm leaving a bowl of candy on the front porch. So me and your mother will be going on our weekly date night". Mr. Strode says.

"Cool. It seems like therapy is really helping right dad?". Says Laurie.

Mr. Strode nods. "Yeah". He smiles. "Okay. See you ladies later". He says.

"Yeeaahhh you trying to get laid tonight!". Annie says jokingly.

"Annie!". Laurie exclaims as she smiles.

"I'm hoping to!". Mr. Strode says as he walks down the stairs.

Both Laurie and Annie laugh.

"I'd like to kiss you". Says Annie.

Laurie blushes. "Oh sweetie. You wish". She teases. 'I want to kiss you as well'. She thought to herself.

...

-Michael Myers and Rita Desjardin-

"Stupid car!". Rita says angrily. She drives to the nearest mechanic shop as she's driving with a flat tire. "Excuse me!". She calls loudly.

"Yes?". Says Michael.

"Can you help me fix my flat tire. The front wheel is all flat and stuff". Says Rita.

"Sure". Michael smiles. He sees her walking as he gets a quick glance at her butt. "Look at that. She's so fine!'. He thought to herself. "I'll pull the car in here and I'll have your tire fixed right away". He says.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!". Rita says happily.

"No problem". He says.

Michael gets to work as he changes the tire. His outfit is a blue mechanic outfit and work boots. After about a little over 30 minutes he turns the car on and puts it in reverse and into the parking lot. He turns the car off and heads inside so Rita can pay for changing her tire. "The price is $32.99". He says.

Rita pays $40 in cash as he gives her change. "Again. Thank you for fixing my flat tire". She says.

"Sure thing. You know, the thing about tires it's always good to change your tires every few months so the tires don't wear off or rust. Especially with the pot holes in the road that right there destroys tires and...Yeah". He rants. "Sorry I was ranting. I-I'm nervous".

Rita smiled at him kindly. "It's okay. I found you being nervous kinda cute actually". She says.

"I'm Michael". He sticks his hand out.

"I'm Rita. Nice to meet you".

"Pleasure to meet a cute lady like you". He says.

Rita laughed. "Thank you, you handsome man you". Rita cleared her throat after they shake hands. "At this college I teach at I was thinking we can go to this Halloween party if you want".

"Really? Like a date?". He asked as his eyes got wide from feeling so happy.

"Yeah. Kinda like a date. What do you say? It's in a few days. Party starts at 6pm".

"Oh, I'll be there!". He says.

"Awesome. Here's my number. Call me or text me anytime".

And with that She left as she went home and went to clock out as he left a few minutes later.

A/n: What do y'all think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

-Laurie and Annie-

Annie was staring at Laurie. 'Dear lord. All that booty in those jeans makes me wanna melt'. Annie thought to herself. "So, Laurie. What do you want to do tonight?". She asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping we can stay in and order take out. Watch a movie. If you're interested". Said Laurie.

"I'm very interested! As long as I get to sit on top of you". Said Annie.

"You're going to pick a horror movie aren't you?". Sad Laurie.

"Of course. What's a movie night without a good or cheesy horror movie". Said Annie.

Laurie pouted. "Why can't we watch a romantic comedy. Or a-"

"Don't say it!". Annie cut off Laurie's sentence.

"Disney movie". Said Laurie.

"Uuugghh!". Annie dramatically put her hands on her head. "Come on babe. Being scared is fun!".

"Um, not is _not._ Annie,I'll have nightmares. Do you remember what happened last time we watched a scary movie?". Said Laurie.

Annie sure does. She remembered having to comfort Laurie after the say that movie _Megan is Missing._ And she also remembers that Laurie didn't sleep much for two days because she thought the guy was stalking her though her window. Annie sighed and this time she tried to be...More sensitive.

"Okay. How about we watch..." Annie paused for a minute. Gone-"

"And no movies with a lot of gore. Even if it's a thriller movie with a lot of blood". Said Annie.

"Damn. How do you feel about watching _Messages deleted_ ". Said Annie.

"That sounds reasonable". Laurie smiled.

"Good. I'll order take out". Said Annie.

Not long after that they ordered Chinese food. Laurie got the boneless spare ribs combination with pork fried rice. Annie got chicken with broccoli combination plate with pork fried rice as well. Annie pressed play on Netflix and they sat back on the couch as they ate food. During the movie Annie would try to hold Laurie's hand. Laurie wanted to hold Annie's hand but was too scared. Laurie does like Annie more than a friend of course. But that risk would come with potentially losing there friends. Laurie's parents have asked her straight up if she likes Laurie more than a friend. And of course Laurie danced around the question like a politician but in short answer she gave a hint that she does. And her parents smiled and told Laurie that as crazy as Annie is, Annie is a fun person to be around.

Annie's parents on the other hand are just as accepting. Which came as a shock to Annie. But a good shock.

Annie snuggled her head on Laurie's shoulder. "Enjoying the movie my butter cup?". She said quietly.

Laurie wrapped an arm around Annie. "Yes. How about you my teddy bear?".

"Very much so". Said Annie.

They both looked at each other deep in the eyes as Annie whispered, "Laurie, I...I"

But before Annie could finish her sentence Laurie's parents walk in the door.

"What were you gonna say?". Laurie whispered.

"Just that you're so beautiful". Annie whispered.

Both ladies were soooo tempted to kiss each other. They could feel the spark.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie's pov

Got dammit! I should have kissed her! Why, why didn't I just tell her I love her! Uuughh I'm so stupid sometimes! I've fallen in love with her since we became best friends. No other guy I've been with or slept with can compare to Laurie. I love Laurie. Her brunette hair, her green eyes, her pretty smile. And those hips. I tried to hide it in High School my feelings for her but I just couldn't. Laurie is my world. And when she hugs she's so warm. She's so freaking fine that...that...Ahhhh who am I kidding! I fucking love Laurie Strode! And I WILL find a way to win her heart. I fucking want to be your girlfriend, Laurie. I wanna kiss you, Laurie. I wanna lick your body and sex your body all night long, Laurie. I love love love Laurie! I want to grind my butt on her. Laurie is so fucking beautiful way more beautiful than any of our stupid friends. Laurie Strode is fucking perfect that it hurts my heart that I'm not with her. Get it together Annie! Find a way for her to be yours without being too much.

-End of Annie's pov-

-Judith and Chris-

"Hey there hot mama!". Judith playfully slapped Chris on the ass. Chris laughed and rubbed her butt. "Owww!". Judith laughed. "What? I cant help it. Your body in those tight clothes. Strutt your stuff, girl!". Said Judith flirtatiously. "Ohh". Said Chris. "You wish" Chris puts her hands on Judith's hands and gets them to touch her chest. Her cheeks. And her waist. "This was all yours". Chris whispered. Judith blushed and bit her lip. "But it's too bad it's not!". Said Chris. "Oh, but one day it will be. You'll be saying how you want me to give you a lap dance and how you want my lips all over your body". Said Judith. "You're such a bad girl, Judith. If I could I'd let you hit it. But you gotta be my girlfriend first". Judith smirked. "So let me be that". She said. At this very moment Chris wanted to Kiss Judith so hard. So passionately. So crazy. But Chris hargensen wasn't gonna let her guard down right now. She wanted to make Judith earn it. "Honey". Said Judith. "Never give a man sex to make him stay". Chris smiled. "When did you get so wise?". She asked. "The same time I saw y

"Don't look!". Chris snarled.

"Why not? We're both women". Said Judith.

"I know. But..." Said Chris.

"What? Are you afraid I know how to turn you on?". Said Judith as she felt seductive.

Chris tried to kiss Judith but she put her finger in front of Chris hargensen's mouth. "No".

"No?!". Chris was shocked!

"You want all of me better come correct". Judith winked.

"Oh really?!" Said Chris.

"Yes. Really". Said Judith.

"Well I can play this game just as good as you!". Said Chris.

"Let's play then!". Exclaimed Judith. "I bet I can make you fall in love with me in a week".

"Bet is on". Said Chris.

Both ladies shook hands. And grinned at each other.

-Carrie and Sue-

"Mm. Hey there you sexy thing you". Sue wrapped her arms around Carrie. "We have time to spare. How about a little action". Said Sue. She tried to put her lips on Carrie's neck but Carrie backed away. "Not now'. Said Carrie.

Sue pretended to frown. "Carriiieeee".

"Yes?". She said.

"I am obsessed with you". Said Sue.

"Oh I know. I saw the pictures of me on your phone". Said Carrie.

"You went through my phone?!". Said Sue.

"You started it!". Said Carrie.

"Okay Carrie. Okay. Listen good. I can't concentrate on work. When you're all... looking as cute as you do". Said Sue.

"I don't see how that's my problem". Said Carrie.

"I saw you in that little jacket and that long dress". Said Sue.

"You're spying on me. You're such a loser". Said Carrie.

"A loser that wants to bone you. And bone you. And bone you. And go out with you". Said Sue.

"Yeah? And why would I say yes to you?". Said Carrie.

"Cause I like love you and stuff". Said Sue.

"Wow. Real romantic". Said Carrie as she clapped her hands.

"Oh bite me. Come on, Carrie. I'll even make you feel just as beautiful as you already are". Said Sue.

. "Sue Snell you drive me freaking crazy". Said Carrie.

"You know you love it". Said Sue.

-2 days before Halloween-


	4. Chapter 4

-Michael Myers and Rita Desjardin-

"Okay. Check this song out". Says Rita.

"Okay". Michael presses play on the song on YouTube. As soon as he hears the song he starts doing a funny dance. Rita laughs and dances too. "This is a good song right?". She says over the loud music.

"Yeah! It has a good beat". Says Michael.

"What do we say we have a dance party. I'll order some food and what not". Says Rita.

"Sounds good". Says Michael. He got a glimpse of looking at her butt and says to himself, "Mama Mia. The things I'd do to that thing".

Rita orders some Chinese food takeout as Michael sits on the couch in her apartment. He texts his friend back.

"The takeout will be here in Ten minutes". Says Rita.

"Cool. So. What do you wanna do?". Michael says.

"Dance, silly! Come om! Shake it with me!". Rita claps her hands and starts dancing.

Michael laughs and does the running man along with Rita.

Both Michael and Rita have been texting a lot. Talking on the phone. they send each other pictures of each other at work. And pictures of what they're having for lunch. Rita always has a salad and a piece of fruit. Michael will bring home left overs of what he cooks the night before. But he also has a little salad along with it. They each share with each other a new song that they like or inspirational quotes that either Michael or Rita can relate to.

Michael sings badly to the song _ridiculous_ by Kyrie Irving. "It's. About. To. Get. Ridiculous!".

Rita giggles. "You're so freaking cute". She says as she smiles at him.

He places his hands on her hips as there lips are so close to touching. Close but no cigar! Rita hears the knock on the door. "That must be the Chinese food".

 _Fuck me! I wanna do more than have sex with her! I wanna make out with her on the hood of my car. I wanna put a bed in the backseat of my car and get freaky with her! Got dammit Rita. What do I have to do to be your man and get inside your pants?! Dear almighty Rita. The way you smile at me. I bet you'll smile even more when I hit it from the back. I'll do you so good you'll be telling your friends our sex is incredible!_

-Annie and Laurie-

"What do you think of this dress?". Laurie asks.

"Not bad. It's kinda cute. And I'm sure you'll look super cute in it. And even hotter out of it". Said Annie.

"You want me so bad don't you, muffin?" Said Laurie.

"Oh, believe me, Laurie. I wouldn't be toying with you if I didn't. And those tight jeans you wear...Looks SO good". Said Annie.

"Well someone is a stalker". Laurie says playfully.

"Heeyyy! I'm NOT a stalker. I just admire what you wear. That's all". Said Annie.

"Sure you do. I have eyes in the back of my head. Just so you know". Said Laurie.

Annie looked at her confused. "So you're saying you only want me to keep my eyes on you?".

"Ditto". Said Laurie. She looked at a pretty black skirt that will go with her college varsity jacket.

"Awww. Is Laurie, Laurie getting oh I don't know...Jealous?". Annie teased.

 _Damn she's good._ "No! No, no, no!". Said Laurie.

"Yes you are. You wish our hot bodies would be all over each other. You wish my fingers and tongue would be-"

Laurie covered Annie's mouth with her hand. "Shh! Not so loud!".

Annie licked Laurie's hand as Laurie laughed. "Come on, Laurie. With your big dough green eyes I'm checking you out all the time. Even in your pictures on Facebook". _Oh shit. What did I just_ do?.

"I love to see you sway your hips when we hangout in my room. So the feeling is the same, my lollipop". Says Laurie.

"Wait til we have sex. You're gonna be screaming my name!". Said Annie.

"What?". Said Laurie in shock and smiling.

"Nothing! Hey, check out these baseball hats". Said Annie.


	5. Chapter 5

-Carrie and Sue-

"This is a great album!". Said Carrie.

"I know right! Michelle Branch makes good music!". Said Sue.

"I looove the song everywhere. It's an amazing song!". Said Carrie.

"Hey. Wanna know a secret?". Said Sue.

"Yeah sure". Said Carrie.

"I wanna put my lips everywhere on you". Said Sue.

"Mmm. I'd like that". Carrie whispered in Sue's ears.

"Oh, Carrie. I want you to be my girlfriend. SO bad!". Said Sue out of desperation.

"I want to be your girlfriend too. And like the All American Rejects song...I'll keep you my dirty little secret". Carrie winked at Sue.

Sue kissed Carrie so hard with so much passion as Carrie kissed back.

"Carrie white. Will you be my girlfriend?". Sue asked.

Carrie teared up as she nodded. "Yes! Yes a million times!". They kissed again as Sue held Carrie in her arms.

-Judith and Chris-

"Hi". Judith said. "Is Chris Hargensen here?". She asked.

"She is". Her boss said.

"Great. Can you give her these flowers and this iced coffee please. And can you tell her it's from me?". Said Judith.

"Sure". Said Chris' boss.

"Thank you". Said Judith. She walked away and smiled to herself.

"Chris. These are for you. From a woman named Judith, who by the way, is very pretty".

Chris smelled the roses and took a sip of the iced coffee. She read the note.

 _Chris,_

 _You're so beautiful and I'm willing to do what it takes to be all yours. Let our little game start my stud muffin cutie cutie tutti._

 _Judith_

Chris smiled _. "_ Game on". Said Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

-Rita and Michael-

"You know, you don't have to be so jealous". Said Rita.

"I'm sorry. It's just I like you. I saw you first. I met you first. And he was just trying to get in your pants". Said Michael.

"Lots of guys have tried. But there's only one guy I'm saving it for". Said Rita.

"Yeah? Who?". Said Michael.

"You". Said Rita.

-Annie and Laurie-

"You've never had sex?!". Annie exclaimed.

Annie!". Laurie whispered loudly. "No! And besides...I'd be a nervous wreck".

"If you ever had sex with me I'd make you feel so damn good". Said Annie.

Laurie playfully threw her bra at Annie. "Heeyy!". Annie said as she laughed. "While I have you here I wanna ask you something".

Ask away". Said Laurie.

"Laurie Strode. Will you be my girlfriend?". Annie asked.

"Yes! Oh yes!". Annie said happily. She wrapped her legs and arms around Annie. They made out for a couple of minutes.

-Judith and Chris-

Chris decided to send Judith a video. She wasn't sure what to do so she played a song in the background. She sang 'The way' by Ariana Grande. As she finished the chorus she clicked send.

As soon as Judith saw the video she blushed.

Even though Judith and Chris are mean they both try to deny there feelings for each other. But Judith knows Chris looks so good in sweatpants and a hoodie. And Chris knows Judith looks good in a dress and flip flops.

Judith - 1 Chris Hargensen - 1

-Carrie and Sue-

"Caaaarrieeeee". Sue pouted.

"What?". Carrie said.

"I'm hungry". Said Sue.

"Pizza rolls are in the oven cooking". Said Carrie.

"We've been getting to know each other lately and I won't lie. I'm, uh, falling for you". Said Sue.

"What?". Carrie said in disbelief.

"That poem I read in class. I wrote it. And I wrote it about you". Said Sue.

"I...Don't know what to say. I love you too. Sue-" Said Carrie

Carrie and Sue kissed as Carrie straddled Sue and put each other's hands everywhere. "I just have one question. Why me?". Said Carrie.

"Because I've fallen in love with you for so long". Said Sue.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: sexual content

-Judith and chris-

"You going to the party babe?" Judith asked.

"Of course. Back in high school i went to SO many parties. And know that I'm in colleg3 I'm excited to go to more parties. And why are you calling me babe?'. Said Chris.

"Because you like it when i call you babe". Said Judith.

"You WISH i was your babe". Said Chris.

"Oh trust me. You will be". Judith whispered. Damn i hate it when she plays hard to get.

*few hours later*

-Carrie and Sue-

"You all ready to go?". Sue asked. She dressed as wonder woman.

"I am". Said Carrie.

She came out of the batroom dressed as super girl.

"Daaamn! You look HOT!". Sue is in amazement!

Carrie giggled. "Hehehe thank you! You look great yourself!. Nailed it.

"Thanks!" Said Sue. She checked out Carrie's ass. Woooeee.

They got in the car and drove to the Halloween party at Tommy's house.

-Michael and Rita-

"Wow! Nifty costume". Said Rita.

"Thank you. Its my mechanic outfit with this mask. And a fake knife. I like your costume as well. Its pretty sexy".

"Im glad you like it. I dressed up as batgirl. Just for you". Rita winked.

"Well..lets head out". He lightly smacks her butt as she laughs.

-Annie and laurie-

"You're one insanely hot teacher. Hotttt mama!". Annie exclaimed all happily.

Annie covered her face and smiled. "You really know how to compliment a lady".

"I sure do. For Halloween im lady venom. You know why? Cause i got a symbiote crush on you".

"Oh, god! You're so corny!". Annie said jokingly.

"You like me being corny. You know what ryhmes with corny? Horny. For you...im soooo horny!".

"Wow". Annie whispered. "Keep your day job". Laurie said as Annie laughed.

*At the party*

Everyone is drinking Pepsi. Laughing and dancing while listening to music.

"Tommy! Hi!". Carrie smiled.

"Hey Carrie. Hey Sue. Good to see you both". Tommy said as he smiled.

Everyone else entered the party as there was a stage. Ladies and gentleman performing tonight...Fetty wap!" Said Tommy.

"Hey everyone. My name is Fetty wap. Thank you all for being here at the party tonight. Let's get started". The song 'My way' started playing and everyone sang along. "Baby won't you come my waayyy!".

As the night was getting late Annie and Laurie sat on the hood of her truck. "The stars are beautiful". Said Laurie.

"Yeah". Said Annie.

Annie then went for it. She kissed Laurie on the lips and to her surprise Laurie kissed back. "Pop my cherry tonight". Said Laurie.

"You want me to?". Asked Annie.

Laurie nodded. "Yeah".

They got in the truck and started kissing. They took each other's clothes off and Annie was on top of Laurie. Annie got the strap on and started thrusting inside Laurie. Thrust after thrust annie was moaning. She went on top and was moving her hips so fast as she was screaming and moaning. "Uh! Uhh! Uhh! Annie! Annie!". The truck was moving back and fourth.

-Carrie and Sue-

"Make love to me". Said Carrie. "But can you...can you be gentle?". Said Carrie.

"Of course. I'll be as careful as you want". Sue placed her hands on Carrie's hip bones and started kissing her body. Licking her everywhere.

-Judith and chris-

"I want to say I'm sorry". Said Chris. "And you were right".

"You deserve so much better and-"

"I want you to be my girlfriend". Said Chris.

"You mean it?". Asked Judith.

Chris nodded. "I love you. You make me wanna be a better person. And less of an evil bitch".

Judith kissed Chris and she said "Let's take this back to my house".

-Michael and Rita-

Michael was moaning like a car engine. And grunting. Ugghh Ugghh mmmmm. Rita moaned as she rode the shit out of hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: What's going everyone?! I'm back with a new chapter of my fan fiction story. My apologies for not writing anything new. Writer's block sucks but I have new ideas. So have a drink of some water or a Pepsi and some good food. Thank you all for being patient with me. Shout out to my good friend Rory (his name on here is the Idealler). Shout out to you!

Annie & Laurie

Annie woke up seeing her girlfriend asleep on her boobs. 'I fucked your brains out' Annie thought to herself as she smiled at Laurie. Both ladies are sweaty from the crazy sex they had the night before. Annie kissed Laurie's hair as Laurie was starting to move around. She smiled at Annie. "Hey babe". Laurie said still feeling kind of sleepy. "Hey love. Good sleep?". Annie asked. " _Very_ good sleep". Said Laurie as she smiled remembering the night before when Annie made her cum more than 3 times.

They kissed each other on the lips making out for a couple of minutes. You were _amazing_ last night". Said Laurie.

"I'm gonna fucked you so hard you'll be tired all the time". Annie said to her girlfriend flirtatiously as she laughed.

Laurie laughed. "I like that a lot".

Annie drove her and Laurie to her house to take a shower and to have some lunch. After a quick shower and changing their clothes they went to a local bagel place. Annie got a soda and a breakfast sandwich. Laurie got some soda and a breakfast sandwich as well. "What do you wanna do today?". Annie asked.

"I was thinking we can go to the movies". Said Laurie. "The new Spider-man movie just came out".

Annie smiled. "The movie starts in thirty minutes. To the movies!".

Annie sent her girlfriend a naughty text message.

From Annie babe: I can't wait to fuck you tonight. I'm gonna fuck your body so good I'll have you day dreaming bout me ;)

Laurie read it and smiled. She blushed and texted Annie back.

From Laurie babe: You make my body feel amazing. My body is yours to have and to sex ;)

-Chris and Judith-

"You're right! Ihop does have good pancakes!". Said Judith.

Chris smiled. "They do".

Judith and Chris smiled at each other.

"Thank you for showing me a wonderful time last night. I had so much fun". Said Judith.

"Sure thing". Said Chris Hargensen. "I want us to have fun. Maybe tonight we can go out for drinks".

"I've always wanted to do that! Where shall we go?". Judith asked.

"Buffalo wild wings?". Chris Hargensen asked.

Judith nodded and smiled. "ooh! We can watch the football game!".

"I'm not big into sports but my cousin plays for the New York Jets. So I'll watch". Said Chris as she smiled.

"Who's your cousin?". Judith asked Chris.

"Sam Darnold". Said Chris.

"WHAT?! Th-th-the quarterback of the New York Jets?". Judith asked as she stumbled on her words.

(Author's note: Sam Donald and the actress who plays Chris Hargensen are not cousins in real life). (In real life I'm a huge New York Jets fan).

Chris nodded. "Yup. We may have to take an Uber home though".

"I have the Uber app. I'll arrange the ride for us". Said Judith.

"It's a date". Said Chris Hargensen. "Love you". She mumbled.

Judith blew kisses to Chris. "Love you too". She whispered.

Carrie and Sue Snell

The bed was moving. Sue Snell was breathing heavy as Carrie was moaning loud. "Yes! Yes! agghhhh! Aghhh!". Carrie moaned.

"You're so fucking sexy, Carrie. Scream for me! Scream my name!". Said sue Snell.

Sue Snell went a little too deep as Carrie came unexpectedly and screamed. She dug her nails in her girlfriend's back.

Rita Desjardin and Michael

A couple of weeks passed by. Michael was cooking macaroni and cheese and a nice steak. Rita was just about done working as she ran into the bathroom and threw. Then she remembered. "We didn't use protection". she mumbled to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

-Carrie and Sue Snell-

Carrie was at the library and she was minutes away from finishing the growth mindset class on Khan Academy. She smiled when the thing said _Congratulations! You have completed the growth mindset activities!_

She printed it out and took a picture and sent her most recent accomplishment to everyone she knows.

From Rita: Congrats!

From Sue Snell: Congrats babe!

From heather: Yayyyyyyy!

From Tommy Ross: Sweeeeet!

From Erika: Go, Carrie, go!

From Dawson: Woohoooo!

She smiled at everyone's response and responded in a group text.

From Carrie: thank you everyone!

-Judith and Chris Hargensen-

No one was talking to Chris Hargensen anymore. All of her friends have bounced and Chris was feeling lonely. "Damn I miss my friends". She said. "I really need to be a better person. Someone who's nice all the time". She said to Judith.

Were you a huge bitch in High School?". Judith asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I just felt really jealous that other women were much more pretty than me. I really should apologize".

Judith gave Chris a hug. "Hey. You're doing the right thing".

"I have to apologize to Carrie white too". Said Chris.

-Annie and Laurie-

"Wow! What an epic movie!". Annie yelled.

"Yeah it was really good. Tom Holland is a good Spider-man". Said Laurie. "Where do you wanna go next?". She asked.

"To the mall". Annie smiled.

"Sounds good. To the mall it is!". Said Laurie.

-Rita and Michael-

"Michael...I'm pregnant". Rita said to Michael.

"oh...Kay. Do you want to keep it?". He asked.

Rita nodded. "Yes".

Michael smiled. "Good. Because I thin we'll be good parents".

Rita smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

-Carrie and Chris Hargensen-

"I'm really sorry, Carrie. I do want to be friends with you. It's just..." Chris started to cry. "My parents are a mess and my dad is a huge jerk. They've never told me that they're proud of me. I honestly don't think my dad cares much about me".

Carrie looked at Chris sympathetically. "Oh, Chris".

"I promise, Carrie. I'm gonna be nice to you from now on. I promise I won't make fun of you anymore. I just wanna be friends with you!". Chris cried out.

"Okay, Chris, okay. Try to relax". Said Carrie.

Carrie could see that Chris really meant how sorry Chris Hargensen is. For the first time Carrie finally understood how hurt inside Chris is.

"Can we be friends?". Chris asked Carrie.

Carrie smiled. "Yeah".

-Rita and Michael-

"So when will we have the baby shower?". Michael asked.

"I was thinking on a Saturday afternoon. With our family and friends". Rita said as her and Michael were looking at baby clothes in Wal-Mart for their baby.

"Have you told your family yet?". Rita asked.

"Yeah. They're excited!". Michael smiled.

Rita smiled. "I haven't told my family yet. I've told my close friends and they were all happy which is awesome".

"That's great! What will we name our baby?". Michael asked.

"If it's a female I was thinking of the name...Mia". Said Rita.

"if it's a male I like the name Devon". Said Michael.

-Annie and Laurie-

"Oh my god! ARE YOU BOTH HAVING A BABY?!". Laurie yelled excitedly.

Annie playfully rolled her eyes.

Rita giggled. "Yes".

"Congrats!". Laurie yelled.

"Thank you". Said Rita.

-Sue Snell and Judith-

"Wow! That's a huge question". Said Judith.

"I know. And I think I'm ready". Said Sue Snell.

Judith smiled a what she saw. "I'm sure she'll say yes".


	11. Chapter 11

-Chris and Carrie-

"Excuse me my lady? You smell bad! Hahahahah!". The two guys laughed at Carrie.

Chris Hargensen stood up and yelled, "Listen you stupid, stupid boys! Don't you fucking tell my friend she smells bad if you say it one time I will cut off your penises and feed them to the wolfs!".

The two guys got quiet and walked away as they felt scared.

"Sorry about these guys. They're idiots". Said Chris as she sat back down.

"Thank you for standing up for me". Carrie said.

Chris smiled. "You welcome".

"Come on. Let's go buy sweaters". Said Carrie.

"That'd be great". Chris said.

 _Uh oh. Am I falling for Carrie White? The woman I used to bully? I think...No! I have a girlfriend_

Chris thought to herself.

"I really do apologize. And I wanna-"

Carrie cut Chris off at mid sentence. "You don't have to apologize every couple of minutes, Chris. Really. It's okay". Said Carrie.

"I know. But I felt so bad that I bullied and tortured you. All you ever did was be kind to me even though I was nasty to you. Let me buy you a sweater. It's a start". Chris said.

"That'd be nice but I can buy-

"Please, Carrie".

Carrie nodded. "Okay!".

Chris smiled. "What store do you wanna go to?".

"This placed Modell's". Said Carrie.

"Ahh good choice. Modell's has nice clothes. Well then let's go". Said Chris.

-Judith and Sue Snell-

"$32 for a basketball shirt?! Jesus". Said Sue.

"Yeah tell me about it. Knicks clothes are expensive". Said Judith.

Sue had to ask this question. She didn't know how her friend would respond but...She just has to rip off the band-aid.

"Do you want to marry Chris Hargensen?". Sue asked Judith.

Judith smiled. "I'd like to". She was looking at the baseball jerseys too. "Do you wanna marry Carrie?".

"I have a ring picked out". Sue smiled at the thought of her asking Carrie's hand in marriage.

"REALLY?!". Judith screamed happily.

Sue laughed. "Yeah".

-Michael and Rita-

"When should our baby shower be?". Michael asked while in the kitchen making macaroni and cheese and chicken cutlets.

"I was thinking this weekend. Like on a Saturday afternoon. I know a place where my older sister had her baby shower last year". Said Rita. She was setting the table up so they could eat lunch.

"Awesome. We'll have the baby shower there". Said Michael.

Rita smiled. "Sounds like a plan".

Rita thought about how she was gonna tell her closest friends and her family about her being pregnant.

-Annie and Laurie-

"Damn Fetty Wap can rap". Said Annie.

"Yeah. I love how his music is not sad or depressing". Said Laurie.

They were having smoothies at topical smoothie. "How do you feel about me cooking tonight?". Said Annie.

"You want to cook for me?". laurie asked as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yes". Said Annie. "I'll cook chicken Parmesan and spaghetti for us".

"And I'll find us movies to watch on Netflix". Said Laurie.

Annie smiled. _I'm gonna fuck you so so so so SOOOOO hard tonight!_ Annie thought to herself as she smiled at Laurie.


	12. Chapter 12

-Rita and Michael-

"Hi Mom. Hi dad". Said Rita.

"Hey Rita". Said Rita's mom.

"Hi there". Said Rita's dad.

"I have huge news to share". Said Rita.

Rita's dad (John) took a sip of water as Rita's mom (Suzanne) was looking through the meun.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" John asked.

"Tell us". Said Suzanne.

"I'm pregnant". Said Rita.

"I'm sorry? You're what?". Suzanne asked her daughter.

"Pregnant". Rita said.

John shifted himself in his chair. "And who's-"

"His name is Michael. He's my boyfriend. And he's a mechanic". Said Rita.

"Wow". Said John.

"Does he treat you good at least?". Suzanne asked.

Rita nodded. "He does, he sure does".

"That's amazing! Congrats!". Suzanne smiled.

"Woah. You guys aren't upset with me?". Rita asked in surprise.

"No". Said John. "As long as he's good to you and will be a father who's always involved then i see no issue".

"Thank you both for understanding. Seriously, thank you". Said Rita. "And their is another thing; Michael and I have picked a venue for the baby shower".

"Great. Tell us and we'll help with everything else". Said Suzanne.

-Annie and Laurie-

"WOW. That was AMAZING!" Laurie smiled.

"I'm glad our sex was amazing for you. I have more left". Annie teased her girlfriend.

Laurie laughed. "Babe?"

"Yes?". Annie asked as she smiled.

"Let's get married". Laurie said.

"You really wanna marry me?". Annie asked Laurie.

"I do. 170%,. Laurie kissed Annie on the lips.

"I accept". Annie said as she kissed Laurie again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Hii everyone! I know i haven't written anything in months and I apologize. Ive just been so busy with other stuff and I do appreciate your patience. With that being said Im back and I cant wait to write more of this fan fiction story.

-Carrie and Sue-

After making out for what seemed like an hour Carrie put her head on her girlfriend's boob.

"Wow". Sue breathed out.

Yeah". Said Carrie.

Both ladies smiled and just let themselves be relaxed in each other's embrace.

"Was I good?" Carrie asked.

"Oh trust me". Said Sue. "You were incredible".

Carrie gave Sue a peck on her lips again and put her head on her girlfriend's chest. Sue held Carrie a little more tighter in her arms.

"You know", Said Sue "I was thinking I can buy you an early birthday present".

"Yeah? Are you sure you wanna do that babe?". Carrie asked.

"I do". Said Sue. "I'll let you pick out anything you want".

Carrie smiled. "I'd like that a lot. But I also don't want to be out of your arms. I feel so, so safe".

Sue began to play with Carrie's hair. "I love having you in my arms". She smiled.

Carrie began to put little mini kissss of her lips on Sue's chest. "Babe?".

"Yes?". Said Sue.

"I know we haven't been dating a couple that long but I'd like to move in with you". Said Carrie.

"I'd like that too". Said Sue. She gave Carrie a kiss on her nose. "Let's move your stuff in this weekend".

-Judith and Chris Hargensen-

"I love Fetty wap!" Said Judith.

"Oh me too!" Said Chris. "His trap&B mixtape is amazing!"

"Mhm!" I agree!" Said Judith.

"But I have something I wanna talk to you about". Said Chris.

"What's that?" Judith asked.

"I'd like you to meet my mom". Said Judith. "And my dork of a brother but he's a cool guy".

Chris smiled. "Do you really want me to meet them?". Chris asked.

Judith nodded."Yeah, I mean if yoi want to".

"I do. We can have breakfast together as well". Said Chris.

Judith smiled.

-Annie and Laurie-

"Okay". Said Annie. "How about this dress?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Unless you want your boobs to pop out and flash everyone, no". Annie said as she chuckled.

"Baaaabe". Laurie pouted. "Okay, how about this blue dress?".

"That dress is cute!" Annie said.

"Do you mean that or are you being sarcastic?". Laurie asked.

"I mean it babe". Said Annie. She kissed Annie and gently rubbed her shoulders with her thumbs. "You", Said Annie "Are gonna lool so beautiful my sexy college graduate".

Laurie giggled. She gave Annie a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so excited to graduate. I even have a job lined up as a financial planner". She smiled.

"Really babe?! That's great! When did you know you got the job?". Annie asked.

"Yesterday". Said Laurie. "I was gonna but you had to work late".

"After you try out your college graduation outfit we are gonna celebrate!". Said Annie.

"Can we get iced coffee?". Laurie asked.

Annie gave Laurie 100 more kisses. "Yeah".


End file.
